Little Things
by MyStoriesAreLAME
Summary: Marshall Lee asked Fionna to come to have some jam session. They ended up changing the lyrics of "Little Things" and arguing about it. ONE-SHOT; FioLee


**Hey, guys! This is for the contest on Facebook. ** events/124196307772986/124494227743194/?notif_t=plan_mall_activity **Please forgive my grammar errors. Oh and this is humor, so I don't want you saying, "It lacks sense." And stuff like that. Reviews are appreciated tho!**

**(c) Adventure Time belongs to Pen Ward**

**(c) "Little Things" belongs to One Direction and its rightful composers**

* * *

"I'm so bored." sighed Marshall Lee. Indeed, he was bored. He had nothing to do at this point. He was just sitting on his uncomfortable couch. Just this morning, he finished doing his chores, he ate breakfast, played video games and watched the television. Then, an idea popped out of his brain. "Maybe I should call Fionna and Cake to have a jam session." he said. The Vampire King stood up and grabbed his phone, dialed the number, and waited.

_Ring... Ring...__  
_  
"Hello?" said a voice of a cute young lady. It was Fionna who answered. "Hello, who is this?" she asked again. "Um... Hey, this is Marshall. Fionna, can you come over at my place?" he asked. Marshall is a bit doubting that Fionna would come. Maybe they're on an adventure. "Why?" asked Fionna, curiosity can be seen in her voice. "Look, I want to play music with you, so come here immediately and bring Cake if you want." he said. He have always trusted Fionna, but there are just certain times where she fail to do her promises.

"Sure." Fionna said. SURE. SURE. Marshall Lee kept repeating in his mind. SURE. He doesn't know why, but he felt happy; very happy. Well, that's how he felt every time Fionna goes to his house after all. Then he got out of his fantasies when he heard someone knocking on the door. "Hey, Marshy!" yelled Fionna from outside.

"Wow, you are fast. Where's yo' sis?" said Marshall Lee as he opened the door. "Of course, I am! Oh and she's with LoChro." Fionna replied, then winked at her friend. "So what song are we playing anyway?" asked Fionna, making her eagerness very obvious.

"Actually, when I was a little kid, I composed a song. We'll sing that one, you okay with that?" said Marshall Lee. "Well, sing a bit of it." requested Fionna, making a cute face unintentionally. "Damn, what's with you?" muttered Marshall Lee to himself. He grabbed his guitar and started playing. "Alright. Don't laugh at it, okay?!" said Marshall Lee, furrowing his brows a bit.

**"Her hand fits in mine, like it's made just for me.****  
****But bear this in mind, it's big as a tree.****  
****And I'm playing connect-the-dots with the freckles on her cheeks,****  
****And it all makes sense to me."** he sang.

Fionna was staring at her friend. She never knew he'd make such meaningless song. Well, like he said, he composed that when he was little, right? So she had some consideration. "What kind of song is that?" she asked. "I'll sing next..."

"**I know you've never loved, the crinkles by your eyes.****  
****When you smile, you always send****  
****the whole earth in exile****  
****The missiles in your back, at the bottom of your spine,****  
****And you'd kill us endlessly...**" she stopped.

Marshall Lee jaw-dropped. Wow, Fionna is a good composer, but that was... surprising. "I like that, but put more sense in it, will ya?" he commented. Fionna pouted at the reaction, she is now slightly annoyed. "Says the one who made 'sensible' lyrics..." she said sarcastically. "Very well, let's proceed, shall we?" she continued.

"**I won't let this little things slip out of my mouth...****  
****But if I do, it's you, oh it's you they add up to.****  
****I'm in love with you, and all your little things.**" He stopped.

"So? What do you think?" asked Marshall, wanting to know the adventuress' opinion. Of course, she'd say it was too lovey-dovey, fluffy, and corny, etc. And he was right. Fionna never liked romance. "Do you have a crush when you were a kid?" Fionna asked. At this point, random words were coming out of her mouth. She doesn't know why.

"Wh-what makes you say that?!" stammered Marshall Lee. "You don't, do you?" she confirmed. "Of course. Anyway, now to the next part." he replied.

"**You can't go to bed without a cup of tea,****  
****and maybe that's the reason that pee in your sleep.****  
****And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep.****  
****Though it makes no sense to me.**" he stopped.

"Gross, man!" she protested.

He floated nearer Fionna, making her cheeks turn into a light shade of pink. Marshall stared at her with a playful look; eyes narrowed, smirking, and the fangs glimmering. "What?" Fionna asked in a blank tone, but inside, she's nervous. "It's your part, Fi~!" Marshall Lee said playfully. "O-Okay..." was all she could say. She is distracted by the pale boy, therefore, she can't make up very good lyrics.

"**I know you always liked the sound of your voice on tape,****  
****you never want to know how much you weighed.****  
****You still like to wear your skinny jeans,****  
****but that's okay to me.**" she sang. Obviously referring to Marshall Lee.

"I'm getting tired, proceed to the next part. Or is it the last part?" asked Fionna. She yawned and stretched on the uncomfortable couch she was sitting on. "No, there are one verse and two choruses left. If you say so, then fine, in one condition..." asked the vampire King.

"What do you want, Marshall Lee?" asked Fionna.

"Prank goblins with me later!" he replied. The smirk on his face turned into a gentle smile, still showing his over-sized canines. "Okay." Fionna agreed. Besides, it won't hurt anyone if they prank goblins.

"**You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you.****  
****And you'll never treat yourself right, Darling, but I want you to.****  
****If I let you know, I'm here, for you.****  
****Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you. Ohhh...****  
****And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth.****  
****'Cause it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to.****  
****And I'm in love with you, and all these little things.**" He sang, referring to Fionna and her adventures.

That wasn't part of his composition, he didn't even think about it either. It was just there! "Whoa." was all Fionna could say. He smirked at her again and said, "Gotcha!". And they went to the Goblin Kingdom to do what is promised.

THE END.


End file.
